The Best Thing That Could be Happening
by DarkBlueWithYou
Summary: Mac and Ruthie planned the perfect wedding. Or so she thought. Mac might just have the perfect plan that will ruin the fairy tale wedding Ruthie has planned. Will Martin enter the picture just in time? R&R! Marthie! Chapter 12 is up! Marthie!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- No, sadly, I do not own 7th Heaven. If I did, well, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? No, I would be firing Brenda and writing some Ruthin into that script! So any ways, here we go! Please Review!!!**

**Ruthie**

"Ruthie Camden, will you marry me?" he asked.

The setting was perfect, the same place Kevin asked Lucy to marry him. The guy was perfect: so in love with me and gorgeous and sweet and adorable and funny. My outfit was perfect: a beautiful strapless red dress with a black shrug. Everything was perfect. You could hear everyone at the table holding their breath so they wouldn't miss my answer that they all new, but had to hear for themselves.

"Yes! I will marry you!" I whispered, the tears beginning to slip down my face. A camera flashed. Mom had, of course, taken a picture.

But if everything was so perfect, why did I feel sick inside?

"_It must just be the excitement_," thought as he placed light, passionate kisses on my lips. "_I am making the right decision. He loves me. He is everything I ever wanted. And we have been dating for almost 2 years now. I know him better than I know myself! This is right." _ And he slipped the diamond ring on my finger, a perfect fit. It was all perfect! I'm in love and getting married!

"_This is meant to be," _my brain whispered. And at 24 years old, all my dreams are coming true. I'm getting married to a man who loves me.

Mac and I had started dating at my college graduation from UCLA, after I got my degree in music education. Actually, I took Mr. Feinstein's job this year. The music program was revived and I was hired. It is strange teaching people you know like Jack's little brother and Maggie's sister, but the kids seem to like me and I plan to continue teaching for a long time. I was planning on getting my Masters, but I decided that I wanted to settle down with Mac and just take my time getting used to teaching.

"I am so happy for you!" Lucy cried as she gave me a big hug.

"Yeah, congrats, Rue," Matt said and Mom & Dad just stared at me speechless. Mary said she felt old and Kevin wiped away a stray tear. Simon hugged me with bodily force, picking me up, and the kids laughed at the hoopla. The only one that wasn't participating in the zoo that was crowding around Mac and I was Martin. Martin just stood there with this look of jealousy. Although, it probably was because Simon had just eaten the last dinner roll and he wanted it, but you never know. (The rolls there rock!) I wonder what that was about.

But there's no time to think about Martin. Mac was leading me onto the dance floor into a slow waltz.

"Where in the world did you learn to dance like this?" I said as he was pulling me back into a basic box step from a small half turn.

"My Grandma taught me," he said, but just then, before he could say more, Martin asked to cut in. Mac gave him some manly look that is only interpretable by man or ape . Then Mac kissed me and went to cut in with Sandy and Simon.

"So…when do you think the wedding will be?" he asked, looking really uncomfortable.

"Probably June. As a little girl, I watched _7 Brides For 7 Brothers_', and ever since, I knew my wedding must be in June," I laughed. I had never told anyone this. Of course, discussing dates, I told Mac what month, but never before had I told anyone the true reason for planning it in June. Martin has a way of doing that to me; make me tell him things with just a glance. But at my laughter, Martin got even stiffer and I could feel the tension between us.

"Ruthie, are you sure that you want to marry Mac?" he said, taking me by surprise. I began to think back to the year I had spent moping over Martin after Sandy's pregnancy. I sulked around the house like there was no other guy in the world for me. Is that the way it truly is? Or could I forget ever loving Martin and move on?

"Yes, of course I'm sure! I adore him, Martin. And I'm really excited about you being his best man because you are one of my best friends too!" I replied, forgetting my uncertainty and setting my thoughts aside. A shadow passed over his eyes.

"Well, if he makes you happy then I won't stand in his way. Bye, Ruthie." And with that, Martin walked out of my life. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Martin**

I had to walk out on her. If I didn't I was going to probably end up murdering Mac, which was sounding better and better every second. I needed some air. I never expected that when I looked back to her, after I was very far away; to see her in the same position she was when I walked out on her. Ruthie's face was struck with confusion. And then she slowly came back to reality as Mac slipped his hand down very low around her waist and kissed her passionately and begin to dance with her again, whispering sweet things into her ear.

"_No Fair! _My brain cried. _She is supposed to be in love with me!_"

"You ready to go? Or do you wanna get a room?" Mac said to MY Ruthie!

"You know what my answer to that is, Mac, No. I love you, but we can wait until June. We have already waited since I was 16!"

"Please, Ruthie! We are getting married soon enough!" he said again, undressing her with his eyes. I was ready to go give him a piece of my mind. I moved in closer to hear this.

"No is no, Mac. You know I want to wait. That is important to me."

"Okay, I will wait for you as long as it takes," Mac said. "I love you Ruth."

"I love you too, sweetheart," she said, and they started kissing. Again. Bluck!

I turned my back on them before I lost my sanity. I could hear her laughter. I fell in love with that laugh. With that smile. And now, she would forever laugh for someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sun streaming into my eyes and the sound of Mom sneaking up the attic bedroom stairs. I hadn't slept in this room since I was a senior in high school. And then it hit me. _"I'm getting married today!"_

"My baby girl is getting married today!" Mom said, jumping on my bed, setting the tray of my favorite, chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream, on my lap.

"Yep! Mommy?" I began.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Did you feel nervous the day you and Dad got married?"

"Not really, sweetie. I felt so relived! We were so in love that it felt like we were just making our vow to each other official. But I can imagine why you would be, sweetheart. But I know you will be happy with Mac. He loves you very much!" she said, smoothing my dark hair back. I had a flash back of all the times she has done that in the past 22 years. There were too many times to count.

"Thanks, Mom! I'm gunna get in the shower now, " I said and bounced down the stairs, towel and clean white, silk robe in hand. My heart now feel now much more sure of my decision to marry Mac and trust him with my everything.

**Annie**

I walked down the attic stairs slowly, thinking over Ruthie's words.

"Eric, we need to talk!" I told my husband who had just watched his baby girl go into the bathroom to get ready for her "big day."

"What is it?" he said, his expression changing to concern.

"Ruthie and Mac aren't getting married today." I told him. The look on his face was pure confusion. I swear men are so naïve!

"What are you saying Annie? Ruthie didn't tell you something, did she?"

"No. But our daughter still loves Martin, even if she doesn't realize it. And I have a feeling he loves her."

"Didn't I tell you about him coming to me and telling me that he loves her a week after tat engagement party?"

"He did WHAT! Eric, if Ruthie knew that, she would never go through with the wedding!" I screamed in a whisper and pulled him into our room. Men are truly stupid!

"Annie, I know that! But I think Mac is better for her. Martin is playing baseball in New York and she would have to choose between teaching and him. I couldn't do that to Ruthie!"

"You are stupid, you know that! That is selfish! I am going in there and telling her! She needs to know! I will be right back!" and I marched into the bathroom.

My baby was sitting on the side of the tub in a towel, feeling how warm the water was and mixing in the lavender scented bubble bath.

"Ruthie, we need to talk," I began. But I stopped. Me telling her this might ruin her happy day with Mac. And I don't think she feels more for him then brother/sister relationship anymore that she knows of. There was no need to borrow trouble. So I changed what I was going to say.

"Now, I know you wanted to have your hair up at the wedding, but I think you should leave it down, sweetheart."

Ruthie looked up at me puzzled. "I really want it up, Mom. But we will see, okay? Um…do you mind? I need to get in because Lucy is coming at 8 to do my hair."

I nodded and left the steaming bathroom, sighing in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mac**

I arrived at the church at 1:00. By the end of today, I knew I would still be single and would have $50 more than when I arrived.

This is complex so let me explain. You see I made this bet the day I saw Ruthie 2 years ago with my friend, Mark. We bet I could get Ruthie Camden, the "hot" girl on campus, to say she would marry me in two years. We bet $20 then. Then, when Mark decided that the bet would be more interesting if we made it to the planned wedding day and to leave her at the alter. (Did I mention Mark went out with Ruthie but she broke up with him because he waned her to put out?)

Both of us figured I would have to steal her from Martin, but I guess not. She didn't see him until her high school graduation. They started talking again slowly and now, they are better friends than ever. I can still see the look of love in his eyes every time he lays his eyes on her and the longing every time he touches her. And as for Ruthie, I know she loves him although she never would admit it and covers it well.

But anyways, it would have been $50 more if I got her virginity, but she is so stubborn and I really didn't wasn't to go to jail for rape or get beaten to a pulp by her brothers and Martin. So $50 will have to do.

Eric came into the room to tell me that people were starting to arrive. Then he left to go find his Bible. Mark slipped past him and Martin entered behind him.

"Did you bring the money?' I asked Mark.

"Yeah, how much do I owe you? $100?"

"No, darn it! Just $50. She is stubborn, man!"

"Told you she wouldn't put out!"

We both started to laugh.

"Mac, what is going on? You bet on Ruthie! How could you, moron!!" Martin screamed. Mark rushed over to the door and shut it.

"Listen, I am going to leave Ruthie at the alter for $50, but you can't tell ANYONE!" I whispered. And I slipped out to join the Reverend at the alter.

**Martin**

I am having a serious moral dilemma. What am I supposed to do? I mean, Mac has been my best friend for years, but so has Ruthie. And I love her. So of course I don't want he to marry him; I'm no moron. But I don't want Ruthie to be angry at me as well/ I don't want to be responsible for breaking up anyone for my own selfish reasons. I really do love her, which is the worst part about is. If I knew how she felt about me, things would be so much easier.

"You coming?" Kevin said, entering the office with Charlie by his side.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

ß

**Ruthie**

"Lucy, help me arrange the veil; it isn't right!!" I yelled across the room to my frantic sister, who was putting flowers in Savannah, the flower girl's, hair.

"Sandy, can you get it? Savannah, stop wiggling, sweetheart." She said in reply.

"I'm on it!" Sandy said, hand on her bulging, 7-month pregnant stomach. (She was married to Simon 4 years ago.) I looked around the room. Lucy, my matron of honor, was wearing a silk tangerine dress that was tea length with capped sleeves. The other bridesmaids, Sandy, Mary, and Sarah, were wearing a dress in the same colored silk, but with spaghetti strap sleeves. Savannah, was wearing a violet dress with a little circle of tangerine roses and violets in her hair. The groomsmen were all in Dad's office; we were in Lucy's. They were wearing black tuxes with, tangerine (the best man only; Martin,) and everyone (Matt, Simon, Carlos, and Kevin) else had violet colored ties.

But the most spectacular piece of all is my dress! It is pure white with a full skirt that is very wide. It has a tank-style sleeve that gathers together. The back is very low; it goes to about the middle of my back. It has the most beautiful details on the bodice! On my feet are 5-inch heels. They are very comfortable, despite the height of the shoe. I have been practicing walking in them for the past week, so I won't fall while walking down the isle to Mac.

I simply can't believe that in a matter of one-half hour, I am going to be married! I am so excited! My stomach is turning though. What if I mess up the vows? What is Dad forgets the vows? What is Matt trips me on the walk down the isle? What if I rip MATT on the trip down the isle? What if Savannah picks her nose? What if Mac leaves me and decides Maggie is prettier and she runs off with him to Guam? Ok, now I am getting impractical. All those things could go wrong, but I know for certain that Mac would never leave me hanging.

"Ready, Sis?" Matt asked me.

"You have no idea!" I said. And the _Canon in D_ started and I knew it was time for Lucy and Martin to walk down the isle. Then Mary and Carlos. After them walked Simon and Sandy. Then Kevin and Sarah. Then, Savannah and Charlie walked down the isle. She threw her flowers perfectly and Charlie didn't drop my ring, so I think it went well! Then the music changed. Matt looked over at me and kissed my cheek. We started or long walk down the isle. _Left, together. Left, together. Right, together. Right, together. _

But when I saw Mac, I knew everything was ok. He looked at me so excitedly. I looked over everyone else. My bridesmaids were simply glowing, Sandy in particular. All the groomsmen were smiling and happy. Well, except for Martin. He looked sick. Actually, he looked positively green! It was probably from the dinner Mary cooked yesterday. He is so cute when he is sick! He is always cute. With those big green eyes and dark hair. Wait! What am I thinking! I am marrying the man I love today! With his lovely blue eyes and blond hair. And besides, I could never have anything with Martin now; we are just best friends and he doesn't like me anyways.

"Who gives the woman to this man"" Daddy asked/

"Her family and I," was Matt's reply and he kissed my cheek. Then he put my hand in Dad's and he kissed me as well. Then he put my hand in Mac's. His hand was sweaty and rough compared to my cold, soft one. His grasp did not give me the comfort I expected.

Then Dad began the service with a few Bible verses, the ones about love in I Corinthians. Then we light our unity candle and took communion together for the first time. Then, we came back and Dad said the famous line: "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I glanced around the room. There were two voices at once. One from my groom, the other from Martin. Both said the same thing.

"I can't do this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock and thanks for the positive feedback! I am going to make this chapter longer, so fetch you reading glasses, kids! Alrighty, on with Chapter 5!!! And I still don't own 7H though. I am working on that, however….**

**Ruthie**

"I can't do this," they both said. A loud gasp came up from all sides of the sanctuary. I looked at Mac. Then at Martin. Then back to Mac.

"What the heck going on here?" Dad said. But as soon as he finished and before Mac began to say his side of the story, Martin spilled forth with what was stuck on his conscience.

"Listen, Rue, I know this is hard to hear, but Mac told me something I think you need to know before he breaks your heart. Mac bet on you. He bet he could get you to marry him for money. And I am only telling you this because he said that he is going to leave you at the alter." Martin paused. He took in a deep breath. "Ruthie, I wish I could tell you I am sorry Mac didn't want to marry you, but that would be a lie. I have been in love with you since 10th grade and I don't want to live without you anymore. I really would rather you be happy than anything else. And if you aren't happy with me, that is okay because I know, no matter what you decide, you will be happy." He finished. All the hopeless romantics gave their "awww…." that was required of them. Where do I even begin? Martin loves me?!?!? Ruthie Camden? How am I this lucky? The girl-next-door never gets the hot guy. We get the hot guy's best friend who bets on them. How could I be so blind! I am a moron for falling for Mac. My heart doesn't even feel sad at loosing him. I am glad Martin saved me from being dumped here. At least all I feel at the moment is anger, and not heartbreak. Maybe that will come later, but maybe not. Maybe I was in love with Martin the whole time. Maybe we are truly meant to be together and this is just our story to tell our grandchildren when we are old and wrinkled. Oh, wait! They are waiting for my response. And the only thing I could think of was to toss my ring in Mac's hand and say "Get out of my freaking' sight, you scum bag! Get out of here and I never want to see you again!"

I really wanted to just kiss Martin, but because of the circumstances, I drug him down the aisle to the office where we could talk and handed my flowers to Lucy. I needed to get to the bottom of all this. I would love to pull a crazy Mary moment and run away with him, or go hide in a closet and make out like my beloved Lucy, but neither of those options is logical to me. Getting to the bottom of this is logical, so that's what I wanted to do.

**Martin**

I can't believe she believed me. I can't believe she is still talking to me! But most of all, I can't believe we are sitting this close together on the couch in her dad's office and I haven't started sweating or passed out! She smells so amazing; like lavender and vanilla, but with the mixed smell of cotton candy. Every time her knee brushes mine, I shiver. I know she doesn't love me; if she did, she wouldn't tell me minutes after what was supposed to be her wedding to my best friend.

Ruthie seemed to be taking all of this ok. She got off the couch and paced around the room, taking off her jewelry and whipped off her veil and tiara; kicked her shoes off and they hit the front of the desk. She let out a little scream. Well, she seemed to be just angry until the hot tears started to fall. I tried to sooth her and whisper sweet things to her, such as "It's ok to cry," "He is just a jerk," and "You don't need him to be happy." But she just covered my mouth with her hand (that is quite small and adorable and smells like vanilla lotion,) and said, "Just hold me, please."

After this, her tears fell even more and she eased herself into my arms. I don't think I have ever noticed this before, but she fits perfectly in my arms. Her body formed to mine. Her tears got my white dress shirt all wet, but it didn't matter; I had no reason to keep it nice.

"Martin, how am I ever going to get over this? I don't want to be sad over him; he is a jerk and I hate him. But I loved him, or I thought I did. He was all I knew for sure of my future, and now? What is certain? Who will leave me next? Will you leave me too?"

She must be insane to not see how much I love her. Simply insane. She is the only girly I have really ever loved and I cant imagine her not knowing.

"You don't ever need to worry about that, Ruthie. I am going to be here for you for always and forever." She shifted her weight so she could look up at me.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Always and forever. I like the sound of that," she laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ruthie called, wiping the eyeliner and mascara that was running down her cheeks off with a tissue.

It was Lucy, Mary, Sarah, and Sandy, still in their dresses.

"Is there anything we can do, sweetie. We know this is hard. But don't worry about Mac; Kevin and Robbie are taking care of him."

"No, there is nothing you can do. I kind of just want to be alone to process all this."

"Ok, if that is what you want, we will go ahead back to the house. We will send someone for you later, ok?"

"Or maybe, Martin could drop me. I want him to stay with me. I need you right now," she said to me. "The only thing I need, Luc, is my clothes to change into. The dress is making me feel worse. "

"I'm on it, sis. I'll get it and be right back and then we will go."

"Thanks. I love you," she said.

"Love you too," Lucy said with a smile and left to go get Ruthie's t-shirt and jeans.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry guys! I feel like a horrible person for not updating sooner, but life has been crazy between school, IOWA tests, babysitting, and then Easter is coming up so we are crazy-busy getting ready for that! And then I had writers block. I know, I'm full of excuses! But thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you all like the next chapter! The song is "The Best Thing," by Relient K. The lyrics just fit! I usually hate songfics, but this song is so amazing, I knew I had to use it eventually!**

**Ruthie**

My mind is racing.

How am I sitting here, in Dad's office, with the most amazing man beside me, that is IN LOVE with me, and I cant find the words to tell him the truth. I'm Ruthie Camden! I NEVER have a loss for words. I usually have so many words, but I have this problem with telling people how I feel. This is one of those times where I wish I had Lucy here to cue me on what to say, or to practice on.

Although, I did just shoo her away, so it is my own fault that I am alone in this.

And it doesn't help I am still kicking myself for falling for that jack butt (in the words of David and Sam). I really wish I hadn't waited all these years to find out that Mac was into me to get 100 freaking dollars! That really builds up my self-esteem. Ok, not really.

But anyways, back to Martin and our talk.

I changed into my khaki caprice and two layered tank tops from Old Navy. On my feet, I slipped on black flip-flops. I really didn't care at the moment what I looked like, since I had eyeliner running down my face to ruin the whole look anyways. And also, I really didn't want Martin to suspect my need to impress him or my need for him to think I am beautiful. But anyways, I came back from the restroom off Dad's office.

"So, how about you take me out for ice cream. I think if I have to be in this church for a minute longer, I am going to puke," I said with a little giggle. (By the way, I never giggle. Gosh, this guy must be intoxicating…like laughing gas.)

He laughed too.

"Sounds perfect to me. I'll go get my car; I had to park really far away because all the spots were taken in the lot."

"No, I will walk with you. A walk sounds nice since the weather is gorgeous!" I said and slipped my hand in his as we turned out the lights in the sanctuary (that was still ready for a wedding with flowers everywhere) and walked out the front doors.

**Third Person**

They walked into the light. Ruthie has to squint because the mid-afternoon. She had left her sunglasses in her car the day before. Martin, realizing her dilemma, took his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and handed them to her. She laughed. Good old Martin and his detective-looking sunglasses. They were not as cute as her big pair in the car, but they were Martin's and he was sweet enough to offer them, so she put them on.

They got to his car, 3 blocks away, and he unlocked her door, and then opened it for her. She slid and quickly flipped down the mirror as he walked around the back of the car.

"Not too shabby," she whispered and then quickly flipped it up again.

"Alrighty, to the Promenade it is!" he said, as he got into the car.

"Martin, you realize you are still in your suit, right?" she said laughing.

"Oh, yeah, I am. I was too distracted to notice. Do you mind if we stop by my house first?"

"That would be fine." She sat back into her seat. She then told him she would stay in the car while he went in. She really didn't want to see his dad, as much as he would try and help. This was hard enough without false words and promises of tomorrow being better and silly advice about how to get over Mac. It was all too much at once.

"Be right back," Martin said.

She turned on the radio. Her favorite station, Radio U, was playing her favorite song, "The Best Thing."

_It's been a year_

_Filled with problems_

_But now you're here_

_Almost as if to solve them_

_And I can't live_

_In a world with out you now_

_All my life_

_I've been searching for you_

_How did I survive_

_In this world before you_

_Cause I don't want to live_

_Another day without you now_

_This is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening_

_And I think you would agree_

_The best thing is that its happening to you and me_

_All I want to have_

_Is all that you can give me_

_And I'll give right back_

_Everything I have in me_

_Cause nothing ever felt as right_

_As this does right now_

_I'll go back_

_To before we met_

_Try and erase the past_

_Try harder to forget_

_Cause nothing will ever be as good_

_As here and now_

_Cause when I looked into your eyes_

_And you dared to stare right back_

_You should've said nice to meet you, I'm your other half_

_I always knew I'd find someone_

_I never dreamt it'd be like this_

_Cause you've surpassed_

_All that I'd hoped and ever wished_

_And I'm trying so hard_

_With all my heart and mind_

_To make your life as good as you've made mine_

She laughed so hard, she found it hard to breath. She hadn't heard this song in years! Well, since she was a junior in high school. Ruthie continued to laugh until tears started falling down her cheeks and her sides hurt. Then she remembered the video she and Maggie had made to this song! They were so silly at the time. Maggie wanted to be a director in the future (which she did become one) and wanted practice filming so she made Ruthie run down the hallways of school, down her street, and in the park for 2 weeks until it was "perfect."

Ruthie remembered that every time that she got bored or tired with it, Maggie would tell her to sing it to Martin, from deep down in her soul. She had told Maggie at the time that she was "so over that jerk," but that didn't stop her from blushing and singing with so much more passion! Maggie entered her project in the summer Young Director's Festival in Glen Oak and she won. So apparently, Maggie's tactics had worked.

Martin came back to the car. By that time, the song had changed to a hard rock song and he couldn't understand the tears and laughter combination coming from the small brunette in the passenger seat.

"Don't ask; it's a girl thing," she said, getting a tissue out of the glove box.

"I would never dream of it!" he said, pulling out of the driveway. "To the Dairy Shack?"

"To the Dairy Shack," she responded.

**Ruthie**

We parked quickly and Martin walked around to get my door. (Mac never did sweet stuff like that.) We walked in and I said hi to Maggie's little sister who was working there, Jenna. She smiled, but in reply said, "What can I get you, Miss Camden?"

"Oh, I will take my usual."

"And I will take a medium waffle cone with Butter Pecan ice cream," Martin said.

In a few minutes, our ice cream was done. My "usual" is a small cake cone with coffee ice cream, dipped in chocolate shell. We exited the store and sat on the table outside on the patio.

I started swaying back and forth. I always do that when I am eating something yummy (especially ice cream)! Martin laughed at my habit, which wasn't very nice of him. But, what can you do. Love is sarcastic sometimes.

We finished our cones and got back into the car on our way to my house.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he asked.

"I am, thanks to you."

"No problem," Martin said. He pushed on his brakes. We were at a red light.

"No really, thank you. I never would have made it through today without you," I whispered and kissed his cheek.

The car behind us honked.

"Uh, Martin, green light!" I said laughing. And we started again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, here goes chapter 7. I am trying to drag out the big get-together for later, but it is coming! It just isn't very realistic that she would forget all about Mac right away, as much as we wish she would! R&R and I don't own 7th Heaven.**

**Ruthie**

We pulled into Mom's driveway way too soon.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I took a deep breath and unbuckled my seat belt, the only thing keeping me in the car, and reached for the handle slowly. Martin beat me to it and swung the door open for me. He gave a reassuring smile and a hug.

"Come on, let's go see the family!" he said, being very energetic.

"Ok, Mr. Energy Bunny!" I laughed. He was way too eager to get me in there. I was just praying that at this point, all the reception décor was put away.

I took his hand and he led me to the door. Martin opened the door for me and we stepped in. The whole family was behind the door including all my brothers and sisters and brothers-in-law and sisters-in-law. All of my nieces and nephews were in the house playing somewhere.

"Hi!" they all said in unison.

"So, what did you two do this afternoon?" Lucy asked.

Gosh, could she be more obvious?

"We talked then went down to the Dairy Shack for ice cream," Martin said.

Everyone walked away, back to what they were doing, wishing for more news than that.

"Dinner in fifteen minutes," Mom said.

"Oh, allow me to help, Mrs. Camden.," Martin offered.

"Martin, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Annie? But I will let you set the table with David and Sam."

"I'm going to go freshen up. I'll be down in a minute to help with dinner in a minute, Mom," I said, turning for the stairs.

"Honey, don't worry about helping; you have had a hard day. Just be down in a few minutes, alright?" Who was I to argue with that logic? I mean, I am not disabled or anything but since I walked into the house, my head was pounding. It was probably just the stress. But what can you do?

**Martin**

I am so lucky to be included in this family! Mrs...I mean Annie, is the best cook and Sam and David are like little brothers to me. Sandy is my best friend now, since we finalized that Simon is Aaron's dad and not me. That was the biggest scare of my life! As much as I love the little guy, I was only 18! That is too young to have that kind of responsibility and I really wanted to still play baseball. Instead I found a new passion of mine: coaching. Over the summer, I volunteered to coach an inner-city team, the Eagles. They were getting really good, but when I moved back to Glen Oak, I had to give up coaching. Next year is my first year coaching at the same school Ruthie teaches at and the same school we both graduated from.

Annie made pot roast and potatoes and green beans with dinner rolls and for dessert and peach cobbler. No wonder Ruthie is such an amazing cook; she learned from the best! After dinner and after everyone left but Matt, Sarah, and their boys, Simon, Sandy, Aaron, Ruthie, and I, we played board games all together like Pictionary, Life, and Monopoly. We were up until 1 a.m. Then, Sandy realized Aaron was asleep in the chair, they went home with Matt, since they were staying with them. Sam and David went up to bed and so did Eric and Annie. It was just Ruthie and I picking up the dessert plates and coffee cups.

"Crap!" she said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Guess where almost all of my stuff is? I moved almost all of my stuff out of my apartment last weekend and into Mac's house. All my stuff, even my suitcase for the honeymoon, is at his place. I have none of my stuff!" She was near tears at the thought of having to see him again, and so soon.

"Don't worry, Rue. I'll go over and get your suitcase, alright?" I said.

"Would you really?" she said with a whimper.

"Yes," I said, "and I will take Kevin with me.

"That would be so sweet of you!" she said with a quick peck on the cheek. I flamed red.

So, I went and called Kevin. He came over as quick as he could, bringing Matt with him along with Simon.

"Thank you so much, guys!" she said. "And Martin, while you are there, give him this, please." She handed me a ring box. It had her wedding ring in it. She had never even got to put it on. Her engagement ring she had given back already. But this, this was going to be much harder. It symbolizes their un-ending love for one another. And she was giving it back to him.

"I will give it to him." I said with a smile. One single tear ran down her cheek.

"Thanks. And if he will talk to you, tell him that I am working on forgiving him."

"You really are amazing, you know that! He broke your heart and almost married you on a bet. And yet you forgive him! Ruthie Camden, you amaze me more and more everyday!" And as corny as that may sound, it is true. She truly is amazing! She is the most amazing person I have ever met. And I really don't know what I will do if she doesn't love me too.

"All in a day's work," she said with a laugh.

"We'll be back."

"Alright. Be careful."

"We will." Simon said.

And with that, we left.

**Third Person**

Martin's car pulled up in front of a two story white house with blue shutters. It was in a safe neighborhood and you could tell Ruthie had gardened and planted flowers and by the rose bushes, there was a sign that said, "Stop and Smell the Flowers!" It defiantly had her touch, Martin noticed. Simon and Martin were very quiet as they went up to the doorway. They rang the bell. A few lights were on and it looked like candles were burning from the glare coming from the window. A light turned on. A woman peaked out the window then shut the blinds again.

Mac answered the door with a woman quite obviously ½ naked hiding behind the door.

"Martin! Simon! What brings you here? Are you trying to ruin my day once again?"

"We are just here to get Ruthie's suitcase that she had packed for the honeymoon. She said she put it in the master bedroom closet."

"What right do you have to come into my house at this time of night and get that girl's stuff? Listen, I'm busy, so if you will get off my property…"

"Oh, shut up, you jerk! We just want her suitcase! We will come back later for her other things."

"Oh, you want her suitcase, huh? Well here you go. Hold on a sec."

A minute later, the window opened. A shower of sundresses, lingerie, shoes, tops, and pants came down on top of their heads. A particularly lacy bra landed on his head. Martin turned bright pink at the thought of what these particular undergarments were for. He soon got over the embarrassment and became furious! What had Ruthie done to get this freak? She was amazing and sweet and beautiful and deserved so much better. Although no one deserves Mac.

There was manic laughter coming from the window. Simon couldn't help but think that Mac sounded like he was drunk. Very drunk. Then they heard a bottle break and more laughter, this time from a woman. Then the window closed.

Mac had a new girlfriend already!

"Simon…"

He sighed.

"Fine, I will carry my sister's lingerie to the car. But you so owe me!"

"Thank God for you!" he said and feigned bowing before him. He put the ring bow in the mailbox, praying it would get stolen. He opened the trunk for Simon and they got back in the car.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"How did it go?" Ruthie asked.

"Fine. Your clothes are in these plastic bags."

"Why didn't he give the suitcase back?" she said looking inside.

"He thought you would need it when you get the rest of it, Rue." Martin couldn't stand lying to her, but the truth could wait. He was already waiting as it was.

She smiled and gave him a hug. Then she went up to her room to sleep. Martin followed her up and went to the guest room. He folded down the covers and after getting in, he slipped into the cool sheets.

"God," he prayed, "let thank you so much for all that happened today. You saved Ruthie from marrying someone like Mac. This is all part of your divine plan that, although I don't always understand, you do, so thank you for just doing what is the best thing for Ruthie. And hopefully for me too. And hopefully, that includes Ruthie being my wife some day. Forgive my sins of today and provide for those things that I need everyday. And let Ruthie be healed from all this pain and heartache. Amen." And he fell into a deep sleep.

**3 HOURS LATER**

**Ruthie**

I couldn't sleep. I tried and tried for hours and just couldn't. So I crept down the stairs and down the hall to Martin's room.

"Martin! Are you awake?" I whispered.

"Well, I am now! What do you want, Ruthie?" he said.

"I can't sleep. May I please sleep on your floor?" I whispered, wrapping her quilt tighter around her.

"Come her," he sighed.

"We can't sleep in the same bed, Martin! Not with all these people in the house who might get the wrong idea!" she said in a shout-whisper.

"I know that, silly goose. You may sleep in the bed. I'll take the floor. You have a sensitive back and I could sleep on the peak of Mt. Everest comfortably! No, just give me the blanket and you can sleep, alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, go on; I'm out of the bed."

"Thank you much. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

"I love you," I thought about it after I said it. Would he take it the wrong way?

"I love you too," he replied. He said it sweetly and tenderly. I could tell he meant it. And with that, she rolled over and fell asleep in the very middle of his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: the italics are all her dreams. Read and review!!! Love yall! The title has changed, same story!!! Sorry it has been so long! I had writers block. But now I have it all planned out, so it is all good! Peace and love and Rock and Roll! E**

**Third Person**

_There was the cry of a baby. She sat straight up in her bed. Only it wasn't her bed, nor was it her room. Yet, it seemed so familiar and she recognized it as her room. She stretched. She had this maternal instinct to roll over and get the baby out of the bassinette. She stood and picked up the baby girl. The name Jenny came to her lips. The baby looked up at Ruthie and smiled. Then, out of nowhere, Martin came into the room. His arms slipped around her waist and he kissed her neck. _

"_How are you doing, babe?" he said._

"_Ok," she found herself saying. "A little sore but ok. I am really tired. I wish she would sleep for a few more hours."_

"_I know. Give her time. Jenny is my daughter; she will be sleeping for long amounts of time before long."_

_At Martin's claim to be her father, she looked down at her left hand. A sparkling diamond was on her ring finger. The white gold glistened. _

"_I love you, Martin," she said._

"_Love you too, Ruthie. Get some sleep; I will take care of her diaper this time."_

"_Ok," she whispered and kissed him. She slipped into the white cotton sheets and fell right asleep._

"_Ruthie!" Martin yelled. "Jenny isn't breathing! Call 9-1-1! Ruthie!"_

_She felt herself fighting to sit up and get her baby, but it felt like someone was on top of her chest. She opened her eyes. It was Mac._

"_How dare you marry Martin? How could you leave me! You are such a slut! You just sleep around! You are a horrible mother! You just killed Jenny! A good mom wouldn't let that happen…" Then she started falling. The bed turned into a bottomless pit._

"_Martin, No! Jenny! Mac, STOP! Jenny! My baby, my poor baby…"_

"My poor baby! Jenny…" she mumbled in her sleep she reached out. Martin jumped up and shook her hard.

"Ruthie! Ruthie! Wake up! You are dreaming! Get up!"

"Martin?" she whispered. "That was the worst and best dream of my life!"

"Huh? Well, tell me about it."

"Well, you might not like it too much..." She hesitated.

"I'm sure whatever you dreamed you can share with me. We are friends, right?"

"Of course! Are you sure you want to hear this, though? It is a little weird…"

"Ruthie! What was it?"

"Ok. I dreamed we were married."

He looked taken aback. He probably wasn't expecting that.

"Ok. Was that the bad part?" He laughed.

"No. That was the best part…" She laughed.

"Then what was the bad part?" he asked, taking pleasure in her response.

"Well, let me tell you the rest first. We had a baby. A beautiful baby girl named Jenny. I am guessing after my Grandma Jenny. But she died at the end. Mac tormented me. He told me I was a bad mother. Then I fell through a bottomless pit. And then you woke me up."

Martin was silent for a minute.

"When I was 17, I had a dream we got married. It was similar. We had a baby named Jenny too, named after your grandma. But she didn't die. That was just you, sweetie."

"Did it feel right to you, though? Because it seemed really right to me…" she faded out. She just stuck her neck out. There were two options, she was getting her head chopped off, or she was finally getting what she had always wanted, a man who loves her.

"Ruthie, nothing has ever felt better to me. Never. I already told you how I feel about you. And I am willing to wait for your answer. But I can't wait forever if you don't love me. I would then need to move on, even if it sounds like a special ring of hell."

"You don't have to wait," she said slyly. "Martin Brewer, despite all the ickiness that has happened in the past, I love you. I love you so much. And as much as I hate to admit it. My heart hurts still and I certainly can't do what Simon did by marrying Sandy so soon after the not-wedding to Rose. I am going to need time."

"Ruthie Camden, I would wait forever for you."

Ruthie giggled like a school girl. He kissed her lips gently. She pulled away quickly.

"Not yet. I'm not ready got this yet. Not this soon."

"Ok. I understand. I am sorry for over stepping your boundaries, sweetheart."

"It's ok. Don't be sorry. You will know when I am ready."

"I'm fine with that, Ruthie. I love you, so it doesn't matter if I kiss you today or 7 months from now, because the way I feel at this moment, I could just fly! When I look into your eyes and you look into mine, I feel like I can do anything and everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Martin," she gasped. She fell into his strong arms for a hug.

Martin sniffed the air. It smelled like waffles, mixed with the wonderful aroma of Ruthie's body, still warm from sleep.

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast." 

**Ruthie**

The doorbell rang. We bounded toward the door.

"I'll beat you to the door!" he shouted,

"Oh, no you won't!" I called.

I got in front of him. He picked me up gently and threw me over his shoulder. Then he continued down the stairs and opened the door.

"I see you two have been busy. I knew you couldn't be that serious about the whole, "No sex" thing," the voice at the door said. I started shaking; I would know that voice anywhere.

"Mac, you better be getting out of here before I kick your…" I interrupted.

"Martin…" I warned.

"…butt," he finished lamely.

"Put me down, now!" I said.

"Go to the kitchen. Tell any other man on there what is up," he whispered and he set my body down tenderly. I began to whisper, "I love you," but I thought better of it. Mac gave me a charming smile, but it screamed slick and sly, like a new car sales man. I slipped into the kitchen before I got any angrier and had to kill him. He is such a jerk!

Kevin was sitting at the bar with Savannah (11) and Brian (5) and Dad was reading the paper. Kevin had worked 3rd shift the night before.

"Kevin, Mac is at the door. You might want to go back Martin up."

Just as I finished saying it, they heard a loud cry coming from the foyer. We ran into the room as fast as we could. Martin was in the corner holding his nose. The door slammed and Mac had left.

"Martin! Are you alright?" I kneeled next to him. His nose was bleeding.

"Yeah, it's just a bloody nose. No biggy."

"Martin, what happened? Please tell me. I don't want you to lie to me. I couldn't take it; not after yesterday." I helped him up.

"Ruthie, last night when we went to get your stuff, he had a woman there." I felt like the air was kicked out of me.

"There was?" Tears started to flow, but I furiously wiped them away.

"Ruthie, you don't need to hide your tears from me. Just because we love each other and I love you and want to be with you doesn't mean that Mac didn't hurt you yesterday. He did and it might take you a while to get over. And that's ok. I already told you I would wait forever for you, so it doesn't matter to me. I just want to love you."

I looked over at Kevin and Dad. I gave them the "go away now look," we Camdens are famous for.

"Oh right. We will be in the kitchen…" Dad said and he dragged Kevin out with him.

We laughed awkwardly. "Thanks for defending me."

"Who said I defended you?"

"Martin, we all know you did. I love you," I said looking up at him.

"I know I said I would be patient about the whole kissing thing, but does that mean no PDA at all?" he said innocently.

"Well, maybe I changed my mind about the kissing rule," I said slyly, getting up on my tip toes and kissing him. He looked really surprised. "Love you."

"You have no idea how much I love you, Ruthie."

"Oh, I think I do," I said and I kissed him again. "Just about as much as I love you."

"So, does this change how long you want to wait before we should get married?"

"Who was talking of marriage?"

"You dreamed it, I dreamed it. That is what I want. I have known that for years."

"Well, that is what I want too. But no, the fact I repealed the "No Kissing" rule, doesn't mean I want to get married tomorrow!" I laughed. He sighed.

"All right. Lets take it slow and the way we would if we had just fallen in love, ok. Not like we have been in love for 7 years, alright." That made me laugh.

"Ok, but you have to promise me some thing."

"What, sweetie?"

"You gotta promise that no matter what happens we will stick together through the thick and the thin. Ok?"

"I promise," he said, sealing the promise with a long kiss. "So, Ruthie, do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" I laughed,

"Well, I don't have to wash my hair tonight, so I suppose so…" I said jokingly.

Finally, Martin and I were together!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Sorry it has been so long!!! I have been so busy! Last night was the opening night of my play (which went awesome, btw) and I have had extra practices. But anyways, keep reading! Much Love! E**

**Ruthie**

Why do I feel so nervous? I mean really, it is just Martin. I mean it is only my first date with the man I have been in love with since I was a freshman in high school. Oh, great. Now I'm nauseous. That isn't fair! Oh well.

But anyways, as I was saying, Martin is picking me up here at Mom's to go on a top-secret date. He won't tell me anything except when he is coming to get me, 7 o'clock. So, he left the house around noon to make the plans and is coming back then. I have 45 minutes to get ready. And I just got out of the shower. I'm doomed…

I ran into my bathroom and grabbed the hair dryer. I quickly did my hair. Then I ran back into my room and put on make up.

What do you even wear to a date when you don't know what you are doing? I mean, if we go to a nice restaurant, the usual jeans and a nice shirt won't work. But if I dress up, what if we are only going to the promenade? Gah, too many options!

I scoped out the closet. As I was looking, Lucy came up the stairs.

"Getting ready for your date, huh?"

"Yes, and you are just in time. What do I wear to a date when I have no idea what we are doing?" I flipped through my clothes once again.

"Sit down on the bed and let me work my magic, Ruthie. You want something nice, but kind of casual. Pretty, but not over the top fancy, and something that will make his say wow, but not too sexy…give me three minutes, alright?" she said digging into my drawers.

"Okey-dokey then." I sat down n the bed with a magazine.

Five minutes later, she gave my three options to pick from. Option number one was a lavender a-live skirt that has embroidered flowers around the bottom with a white and lavender polka dotted silk shirt and the shoes were a pair of purple pumps. Option number 2 was a day dress. It was baby blue and knee-length with capped sleeves with a pair of red ballet flats. And option number three was a pair of white caprice and a short sleeves jacket with a pink cami underneath, with white ballet flats.

"So, which one, Ruthie?" I looked them all over again. I thought about it for a second, then pointed to the second option, the blue dress. (I personally think it was the lace at the bottom that got me.)

"Good pick; the shoes are awesome! I love the bow on the top! Now, go get dressed, Rue."

"Okay." I slipped out of my silk robe (that was supposed to be for my honeymoon…) and pulled the dress over my head. I put on the red hoops Luc had gotten out. Then I grabbed the shoes and slipped them on. Then I looked in the mirror. Not too shabby, if I say so myself. I heard the doorbell. I ran down my stairs to the top of the next flight. Then I stopped to listen. Lucy got the door.

"Hey, Lucy. Is Ruthie ready to go?" He sounded as nervous as I was feeling.

"I think so. I will go get her."

"Thanks."

Lucy came up the stairs. She smiled at me. "Are you ready?"

"What kind of question is that? I have been ready for this for years. See you later, all right?"

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too. Be good, " she laughed.

"Lucy, I am 22 years old. I don't need you to tell me that anymore!"

"I think you do."

I gave her a quick hug. "Bye!" I ran down the stairs. Martin stood there with a bouquet of yellow daisies, my favorites. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you! They are beautiful." I stepped back.

"Ruthie, you look beautiful. The flowers are just okay."

"Well, I suppose so," I said with a laugh. "So where are we going?"

"Well, I have one more present for you before we go." He handed me a blindfold.

"That isn't even fair, Martin Brewer! I want to be able to see!"

"Well, I have news for you. Unless you want to ruin everything, than I guess that you need to relax and let me lead you to the car."

"Ok. If that is what you want, than blindfold me." I sighed. This was going to be the beginning of the best thing that could ever happen to me!

**Martin**

I tied her blindfold on tight. There was no way she could ever guess where I was taking her. Well, there were many places on the list, and perhaps two she could guess.

I lead her to my car. I opened the door for her and helped her inside.

"Thanks," she whispered.

I walked around to my side of the car and drove to a very familiar place.

"Do I smell food?"

Crap. She smelled our picnic dinner.

"It is probably something Aaron left back there the last time I watched his for Sandy."

"Yeah, probably." I sighed. She bought that? Well, she is blindfolded…

We pulled up to our destination, Kennedy High School. Ruthie and I both attended there for high school. This is where we should have been dating and spending time together in school. This is where we should have been. But instead, I thought I got a girl pregnant and everything went down hill from there.

"Martin, we stopped. Can I take this thing off my face now?"

"No, wait until I say you can, all right?"

"Whatever," she was starting to get irritated.

I lead her into front doors. Then down the hall way and then finally, through the cafeteria into the courtyard tables outside.

"Are we where I think we are, Martin?"

"I don't know. Open your eyes now!" I slipped behind her and took the blindfold off. She looked surprised. She looked around. The closest table had a white tablecloth spread over it with tall candles. The table was set for two and there was a spaghetti dinner ready to eat. There was also a salad on the table and her favorite dessert, Oreo cheesecake. She gasped.

"To make up for lost time," I whispered in her ear. I had slipped behind her. And she leaned against me for a second. When she turned around to hug me, there were a few stray tears that were falling.

"Ruthie, are you ok?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. This is just the single sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me." She kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Now come on, we will eat and then I will take you to our next destination."

"Will I have to put the blindfold on again?"

"No, this time I will let you see where we are going."

"That's good! I like seeing where I am going." She laughed and began to eat.

When we were done eating, we left, leaving our mess there.

"Don't you need to pick that up?"

"Sam and David are coming down to clean up. I paid them well."

"Good idea. They have to pay for summer camp themselves this year."

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late for the movie."

"What movie?"

"Well, I have one other quick thing planned first. Do you mind?"

"No! That is fine. I'm all yours."

We walked back out to the car. I helped her in, then walked around and got in. I flipped on the radio.

Let it all out

Get it all out

Rip it out remove it

Don't be alarmed

When the wound begins to bleed

Cause we're so scared to find out

What this life's all about

So scared we're going to lose it

Not knowing all along

That's exactly what we need

And today I will trust you with confidence

Of a man who's never known defeat

But tomorrow, upon hearing what I did

I will stare at you in disbelief

Oh, inconsistent me

Crying out for consistency

And you said I know that this will hurt

But if I don't break your heart then things will just get worse

If the burden seems too much to bear

Remember

The end will justify the pain it took to get us there

And I'll let it be known

At times I have shown

Signs of all my weakness

But somewhere in me

There is strength

And you promise me

That you believe

In time I will defeat this

Cause somewhere in me

There is strength

And today I will trust you with the confidence

Of a man who's never known defeat

And I'll try my best to just forget

That man isn't me

Reach out to me

Make my heart brand new

Every beat will be for you

For you

And I know you know

You touched my life

When you touched my heavy heart and made it light.

I stopped the car once we got to the Los Angelus Marines graveyard. I wanted Ruthie to meet my mom.

"What are we doing here, Martin."

"Come on, I want you to meet my mom. She always did want to pick out the girl I married. Now, she can." I grabbed her hand. I could feel my own face getting hot as we walked closer to where her grave is.

"Well, here she is, Ruthie."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ruthie**

"I don't know what to say, Martin."

"Well, what is on your heart?" he said, stepping next to me and putting his strong arms around me. I felt him starting to fight tears next to me. His body started to shake.

"Mom, this is the girl I was telling you about, Ruthie. She is the love of my life. I really wish you could have met her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is sweet, kind, smart, beautiful, compassionate, and lovely. I know you would love her as much as I do. I wish you could have met her. You always did say you wanted to meet a real angel in your life time." His whole body was shaking against mine. He told me to wait here. He went back to his car. He came back with some flowers and a spade.

"Will you plant these with me? They were Mom's favorites," he said, motioning to the blooming marigolds in his hand.

"I would be honored to," I said, getting down on my knees. Martin did too, digging the hole for the flowers. We planted them together and watered them with our tears. He held me for a good long time after that. By the time we were done crying, we were both wet with each other's tears. But it was all good. I could never be this open with any other man, especially Mac. I have always felt like I needed to bottle my emotion until Martin entered my life. I guess I was afraid to be like Lucy. I really don't know. But being so open and intimate with him about grief and loss felt amazing. As if together, we could handle anything.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" He got up off the ground and pulled me up too.

"Whenever you are, Martin."

"Let's go now so we can catch the 9 o'clock movie and still get you home before it is too late, okay?"

"That sounds perfect. I didn't sleep so great last night."

"I didn't either. A certain someone woke me up at like 3 AM!"

"I am sorry about that, by the way."

"I know; don't worry about it."

I laughed as the rain started falling.

"So, was this one of the best dates you have ever been on, or what?"

"No."

"No?" He looked disappointed.

"It is the best date I have ever had. And I have been on a lot of dates." He laughed.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Ruthie."

"I am glad you took me out." I took his hand.

"Come on. Let's get going."

Martin led me to the car and helped me in. Then we stared on our way back to Glen Oak.

**Martin**

"That movie was so stupid!" Ruthie said as we walked up to her front door.

"I wasn't really paying attention. They lost me at the second scene."

"Yeah, well you are almost too ADD to even enjoy a movie, Martin."

"I deny that! Oh, look, Lucy is at your house still."

"You so are ADD. That just proved it!"

"Ok, fine." I kissed her. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"The best. Thank you for taking me to see your mom. That means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too. You are the only girl I have ever really cried in front of, you know."

"I know. I don't think I have ever seen you cry, up until tonight."

"I don't know. Maybe. I have seen you cry. Like that time Vincent broke up with you," he laughed. I really don't like when he brings that up. I was being such a spoiled little brat during that age.

"I cried when you told be about Sandy. I can't believe you aren't even Aaron's dad after all you put me through!"

"Well, it isn't like I planned it, Ruthie. It kind of wasn't such a great time in my life either."

"Another not so great time in my life was when you made me think you liked me, but you were still with Jane. That was smart, Martin Brewer!" That girl…gir!

"What can I say? I have a thing for blonds…" he said laughing. He kissed my lips. He can be so irksome!

"Well, you had better be leaving. I obviously have brown hair."

"Well, we can make an exception." I laughed. I hope he really wouldn't rather have a blond…

"Ruthie, I am only kidding. I love you more than anything. I wouldn't trade your pretty curly hair for anything, love."

I fake pouted. "Promise?"

"I swear on the life of my hermit crab…" he said, kissing me on the nose.

"Martin, you have a crab?"

"No. It was just the first thing that came out." He is so silly! He leaned in for another kiss.

"You know, we can't make out in public like we could have back when we were young, Martin," I said, pushing him away. "In case you forgot, I am a music teacher. Next year, since Mac is a jerk, I am going back to school to get my Masters in Literature. That is what I minored in school."

"Your front porch isn't public, Ruthie."

"You haven't noticed the people looking out their windows? Your dad is. Sam and David are in my old room looking out and Lucy is hiding behind the bush over there. My guess is she was on a walk over to see how my date was, figuring I was home already."

"How did you notice all that?"

"Robbie didn't call me Snookie for nothing!" I said, laughing.

"I guess you are right. Come on, let's get inside before Lucy gets bugs in her hair." We laughed and he led me inside.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7

I slept well that night, other than the dream from the night before repeated itself, without Mac. Instead, the baby lived and we were happy. I knew that was what I wanted more than anything. I can't remember feeling that rested in a long time. Not since before I got engaged, that's for sure. I know I love Martin now, and that is all that matters.

**An: What did you think? I hope you liked it. Anyways, please review! I'm not updating until it reaches 30 reviews. So keep reviewing, even if it is a bad one. I really want to know what everyone thinks! Much love, Emi!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! Oh, and don't think that just because they got married and had a baby in the dream means they will have a baby in real life. I have another plan for this couple!**

**Ruthie**

"Bye Mom!" I called. "I am heading down to the pharmacy."

"All right. See you in a bit."

I ran out of the house. It was really bright. The sun reflected off my big sunglasses and made my almost bare arms burn. I got into my car and started my blue Saturn Vue. It was no cooler inside the car.

Not only was I going to the pharmacy today to get my prescription for my birth control (don't get the wrong idea! I have taken it since I was 14 for my really bad periods!) but I was also looking for a new apartment. I really don't like living with Mom and Dad after my taste of freedom. I need to have that independence. Also, I don't like how busy their house is. I haven't told them I want to move yet. They wont think it is such a good idea, but really, I don't want to live with my parents. It will seem so old spinsterish!

I flipped on the radio. Yes, I listen to music constantly. I AM a music teacher. I have to keep up with my students. Besides, I love music.

"Move Along" by the All-American Rejects was on. This was my favorite song in high school. Surprised myself by remembering all the words. I turned it way up and rolled down the windows.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along; move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along; move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along; move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

Why is it that ever song on the radio just happens to relate to me? Ugg, whatever. I stopped at a light. They person next to me was in a large F150. The guy in the passenger seat, who looked about 18, looked down at me and smiled.

"So, where are you going, looking like that, babe?"

Boys are so immature.

"To meet by fiancé." He looked rather put out over that. The guy next to him laughed good-naturedly. My cell phone rang.

"Oh, hey sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? What is up with the pet names, Ruthie? Not that I don't love it," Martin said with a laugh.

"I just love you. That is why I use them! So what are you up to today? Are you up to coming and looking at an apartment with me later?"

"Sure. You never know. Someday soon I might be living there as your husband."

"You better be, Martin Brewer. I don't know how much longer I can wait for you to be mine," she said sweetly.

"We don't have to wait, Ruthie."

"I know. We need to wait a bit, though. I mean, Mac just broke up with me. Or did I break up with him? That part is a little fuzzy," I said, pulling into the CVS parking lot. "Well, I have to go. I have to get a prescription."

"Are you sick?" He sounded sweetly concerned.

"No, silly. It is just for birth control."

"I thought we were waiting for marriage!"

"We are, goose. I need it because otherwise, my periods suck really bad and they aren't regular! And besides, I want babies too bad. When we do get married, I will just have bad periods."

"Oh."

"Sorry I got your hopes up."

"That's alright, Ruthie. See you later. Call me, ok?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

I flipped it closed and ran inside. Martin and I have been dating for a month now. He has come over almost everyday and he takes me out often. We have done everything from put-put to movies to fancy dinners. I love him very much and I know that my wedding isn't too far away.

"I would like to have this prescription filled," I said, putting the paper down on the counter, with out looking at the person behind the counter.

"I am sorry, but Ruthie Camden? You are on birth control!" I looked up into the eyes of my ex-boyfriend, Jack.

"What are you doing here!" I was so surprised to see him here! He always said he was going to play baseball after college.

"I am working. I got my girlfriend pregnant, so I needed to get a real job that would pay the bills. So, what are you up to?"

"Well, you are looking at your brother's music teacher. Music history and theory. Martin and I are actually dating right now. Mac and I were engaged for a while, but that didn't work out."

"So that explains the birth control, then."

"Not really. I have…urm…cycle problems. I am way too irregular and when I do have them, they kill. SO I have been on the pill since I was 14."

"Oh. So you aren't…still haven't…oh, never mind."

"Yeah, I am still a virgin, Jack. It isn't some big feat. It is just the way I decided to live."

"So do you love him? Martin I mean."

"You have no idea how much! He is the love of my life!"

"Well, good for you. Let me fill this for you, ok?"

I nodded and went down the next aisle. I did need some shampoo and tampons. I grabbed the things I needed. Then, 10 minutes later, I got my prescription and paid.

"That will be $32.97."

I handed her my debit card. She swiped it and gave it back. Then I got back in my car. I grabbed my cell phone, called Martin and told him to meet me at the apartment in 10 minutes. I pulled up to it. It was in a complex of many apartments and condos. It was white with green shutters. There were green bushes out front. It was on Front Street and is relatively busy, but I don't mind that. It is close to school and the library. It is close to Mom and Dad and about 5 minutes from Martin. It was perfect. The inside was nice. I could find no faults with it. I could afford it easily. Everything was perfect. It has 3 bedrooms and 1 ½ baths. It has an eat-in kitchen attached to the living room, and a small balcony. I love it and it is bigger than my last place.

"What do you think, Martin?"

"I love it. It is perfect. I think you should go for it."

"I am going to sleep on it and get back to you tomorrow morning," I told the realtor.

"Ruthie, I am picking you up at your house for our date still right?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I have to go, but I will see you then."

"All right. I love you."

" I love you too," I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: This is a whirlwind chapter. Don't ask what I mean by that, just read. R&R!!! Please?? I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter, people! That is awful!**

**Ruthie**

I slipped out of my shorts and t-shirt I had been wearing earlier. I put on a pair of jeans with a silk red and black polka-dotted tank top. I fixed my make up and slipped into my red flats. Martin was coming to get me in a few minutes.

"Ruthie! Martin is here!" Sam yelled from the front door.

I yelled that I was coming. I looked in the mirror one last time. I then grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, sweetheart." He pulled me into a kiss. "You look beautiful."

I laughed. "So, where are we going tonight, Martin?"

"That is a secret you shall soon find out, Ruthie, my love."

"'Ruthie my love?'" I mumbled. I followed him out to the car.

**Sam**

They were gone.

"SAM! MOM! DAD! THEY ARE GONE! LET'S GET TO THE FIELD FAST!"

**Martin**

This was the night I am going to ask Ruthie to marry me. I have been thinking about it since the day I told her I loved her. I have this all planned out. I am taking her to the baseball field and I am going to propose in the middle of it. Her family was meeting us there. I think it is going to be perfect. The only part that could go wrong is if she says no…

"You are quiet tonight," Ruthie said from her seat next to me.

"I just have some things on my mind." We pulled into the Dairy Shack. "Lets grab some ice cream, ok?"

"That sounds really good. It is so hot tonight"

She ordered a medium chocolate shake and I got a small vanilla cone. My stomach was turning, so food didn't really sound too good.

"Martin, you are looking really pale. Are you all right?" She looked at me closely.

"Yeah, I am fine! Don't worry about me."

"If you say so…" she didn't sound too convinced.

We finished our ice cream and then I led her to the car. We pulled into the baseball field parking lot. All the lights were on, as I had planned for my friend Joey to turn them on earlier. I knew her whole family (minus Matt, Mary, and their families) was hiding in the concession area.

"Martin, why are we here?"

"Trust me." I got out of the car and helped her out. Then I led her to the pitchers mound.

"What are we doing here?" Ruthie was looking very confused until I got down on one knee. She squealed with delight. Her eyes misted up. I knew what her answer would be. I pulled out the blue Tiffany's box.

"Ruthie, you have been there for me through the thick and the thin. You have loved me, supported me, and kept me grounded through everything I have ever done. You are my security, my happiness, my shelter, my delight, and my future. I can't see myself ever loving another woman for as long as I live. I love you more than words can say. I have waited so long for this moment. Ruthie Elisabeth Camden, will you marry me?"

During my speech, her misty eyes had turned to quiet sobs. I had become misty-eyed quite a bit too. She sat down on the pitcher's mound with me.

"I thought you would never ask me," she said quietly, kissing my lips.

"I love you, you know that?" I said after we finally broke away.

"I love you too. I am so glad that we found each other, Martin."

"Me too." I slipped the emerald cut, three diamonds ring on her right finger. No action had ever felt so right in my life. "With this ring, Ruthie Camden, I promise to love you and keep you for the rest of my days."

She looked stunned at the ring. Who could blame her? I paid almost 17,000 dollars for it. But Ruthie is more than worth it. Besides, when my mom died, she gave me a trust fund with 100,000 dollars in it. Every year, that trust fund got bigger and bigger. By now, there was over 200,000 dollars in it. I planned to invest some of it, but then when I saw this ring at Tiffany's, I knew this was the ring for my Ruthie.

"Martin, are you sure you can afford this?"

"More than sure. I know that you will have this ring for the rest of your life and I want the whole world to know that you are taken, Mrs. Brewer."

"Martin, they could see this rock from an airplane. I hope it wasn't too expensive."

"You are worth it, Mrs. Brewer."

"Mrs. Brewer. I love the sound of that. It sounds right."

"I hope it does!"

"You know, I'm not going to do what my sister's did. I am going to switch my name completely over to Brewer and not Camden-Brewer. Do you mind?"

"I have never been happier than at this moment. You could tell me that the sky was falling and I would still be happy. Oh, and there is one more surprise. Turn around, Mrs. Brewer." Her family had lined up while I had her back turned.

"You guys heard all that!" she exclaimed. I knew she really didn't care.

"Congratulations, Ruthie!" Simon yelled, picking her up and twirling Ruthie around.

We got many hugs and best wishes. I was never happier.

"I love you," I said as I helped her into the car. She was staring at her ring again. She was finally about to take her purity ring off that finger and move it to her other hand. Now, the only ring on her left hand was her engagement ring. I could tell she wanted to get home so she could call Mary.

"I love you too, Martin," she said. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh come on, Martin. I almost married Mac. That is a perfectly good reason to forget me and marry Jane or some other girl who is taller or prettier or smarter…" she looked up at me with her piercing mocha eyes.

"There is no woman on earth prettier or smarter than you."

"You forgot taller," she said with a laugh.

"I don't want to start off our new life together with a lie, Ruthie!" We laughed. She was the most perfect vision at that moment. Wearing my baseball cap with her pretty red and white shirt made me see the three sides of the woman I was marrying. It made me see the girl I met 9 years ago who road horses, snuck cookies, and read Nancy Drew. Then I saw the beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman she is today, and the wonderful wife and mother that is to come. I really am the luckiest guy alive.

**Ruthie**

I can hardly sleep now that Martin has dropped me off at home. That ring he slipped on my finger is amazing! I am going to get is appraised for insurance tomorrow. Then, Mom, Lucy, and I are going dress shopping.

Since we had the other wedding all planned out and my parents have already spent so much time and money planning everything out, I think we are going to have a simple out-door wedding. I don't really like the idea of going back into that church for my wedding. I was thinking of going with a vintage theme and then I will buy a new dress and the other bride's maids will wear 20's inspired sundresses, if we have it soon. If not, they will wear simple dresses in the 20's style. I want to have it this summer. I want to be Mrs. Martin Brewer at this moment. But maybe he wants to wait. Maybe we will do it on Valentines Day…there are too many options!!! Thinking of all of this, I suppose I eventually fell asleep.

**Third Person**

"Martin, we need to talk dates," she said, sitting down on his lap. They were sitting in Ruthie's room and Martin was helping her pack. Tomorrow, she had to go over to Mac's and get the rest of her things. She wasn't looking forward to that and neither was Martin.

"How about tonight," he said jokingly.

"I wish, Martin. No really. I want to know. How do you feel about a August 18th wedding?"

"It is pretty far away, Ruthie."

"Martin, have you looked at a calendar? That is only a little more than a month away!"

"Ok, then how about the 2nd."

"That isn't even enough time to invite people!"

"I don't care about people! I want you," he said intensely. "As long as your family is there and my dad and Aunt are there, nothing else matters. It is all about you and me, Ruthie. We have waited for this so long and if I could have my way, we would run away to the Bahamas and be married tonight."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you and I want nothing more than to be you husband and to have you as mine." She sighed. She never once doubted how mush the man she was marrying loved her. He never failed to make her feel special and needed and wanted and loved.

"August 2nd it is then," she said, kissing him. "Can we have it out side, Martin. Like in a meadow. Do you mind?"

"No. Nothing sounds better, Ruthie. That was what I was thinking as well." She smiled. Now she finally had that part of her wedding to Martin Brewer planned.

At noon, Ruthie, her mother, and sister went dress shopping.

"That is the one, Ruth," her mom said as they zipped up the back.

"You are so right, Mom! This dress was made for you, Rue. How much was it?"

"It is on sale for $500. Is that too much?"

"Your father said $5,000 total, and since you decided to cut the wedding party down to just the best man and the maid of honor, I think that spending part of that on you is more than fair," her mother said, fixing the veil and tiara. The white dress had a very full bottom. It was beautiful, but you could tell that it was Ruthie who made the dress special, not the dress who made Ruthie special. Ruthie loved it because it almost reminded her of the tutus in _Swan Lake_, except much longer. She felt like a princess from a far away land. She knew if she was only going to wear another wedding dress for the rest of her life, this was going to be the perfect one. It was classic enough that when she had a little girl, her daughter could wear it when she got married. It was lovely and she knew that Martin would think so as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Hello everyone. If the chapter I am about to write makes no sense at all, know it is not because I am high; I have a sinus infection and I think I have a 1000lb mad sitting on the bridge of my nose. R&R. Oh, and I don't own 7****th**** Heaven OR any of the music used, including the great songs by Relient K, Snow Patrol, and AAR. **

**Ruthie**

This is the morning I have been dreading since the day of my wedding. I was going to Mac's house to get my stuff. Martin is going with me and so is Simon, but still, I'm not afraid he will hurt me as much as I am afraid of the hurtful things he is sure to say.

I climbed out of my old bed. I won't need this bed for much longer; Martin and I are going shopping for a new Queen sized bed for our apartment tomorrow. Our apartment…wow, that sounds so surreal! I am going to marry Martin in less than a month! All the arrangements were made yesterday and the day before. The wedding party all has their clothes and their family in New York was flying in the night before. I am moving her stuff into the apartment today and Martin is helping me.

I stretched. I ran down the stairs and jumped in the shower. Then I did my make up and put my hair in a messy bun. Shorts and a t-shirt were put on. Then I slipped into my favorite pair of converse that is aqua blue.

My cell phone rang.

"Hey, baby," I said sweetly, seeing it was Martin's cell phone on the caller ID.

"Baby? I don't know how comfortable I am with that, Ruthie." The voice wasn't Martin's.

"Simon! Why are you calling me on Martin's phone?"

"We are on our way over to your house and we are almost there. Martin told me to call to give you the heads up."

"Oh. Can I talk to him quickly?"

"Uh…sure. See you in a few," he said, hanging up.

"Hey, sweetheart." I heard Martin's voice and the butterflies in my stomach went away.

"Hey. How far away are you?"

"I would say 10 minutes," he said. "Are you ok? You sound funny?"

"Oh, I'm just not looking forward to seeing Mac, that is all. And I need to yell at you when you get here."

"Why?" He sounded really concerned.

"$17,000 dollars, Martin! That is too much! And with the wedding band too…"

"Hey, let me handle the money. Besides, I wanted to give you my mom's wedding band. It would mean a lot to me if you would just take the ring and not bring it up again. I love you and want you to have it." Simon started making gagging noises next to me. "I have to go; Simon is ready to puke,"

"Well you tell Simon that when he walked around making out with all of his girlfriends, I said nothing. He owes me."

"Too true, sweetie. Ok, we are pulling up."

"Ok, I am on the porch."

We hung up. Martin ran up the front porch and kissed me.

"Martin, please. That is my baby sister!"

"Yes, and I am a grown up woman now. I can make my own decisions and kiss whoever I want," I said, kissing Martin's cheek.

"Can we go now?" Simon said, pretending to gag again.

"Let's go."

I got in the front seat with Martin and Simon got in the back. We pulled up to my old house. Well, I never lived there. I planned on it, but never did. Martin pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Are you ready to go in, Ruthie?" He took my hand.

"As ready as I will ever be." I sighed and took of my seat belt.

"It is all going to be ok. I wont let him hurt you, I promise." I smiled and kissed him gently. Simon coughed loudly and cleared his throat.

"We're going, we're going!" I smiled and climbed out of the cab of the moving truck. Martin and Simon followed my lead. Martin rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A tall, pretty blond woman came to the door. "Can I help you?" She had a sweet southern accent.

"Is Mac there?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, I will get him." She showed us into the foyer. (My foyer, his foyer? OUR foyer? I paid for ½ the down payment…) She went into the living room. "Mac, baby there are some people here to see you." I couldn't hear Mac's reply. "A girl, really pretty with curly dark hair, and 2 guys, a blond and a brunette." He sighed and walked into the room.

"What more could you possibly want, Ruthie? Isn't it enough that you left me at the alter?" The girl shifted her eyes. They glazed over.

"Mac, you left me. I would have married you if you hadn't bet $50 on me. All I want is my stuff and I am out of your life." I don't know where all my strength came from. The room practically vibrated. Martin's hand was carefully placed on my back.

"Fine! Get your freaking stuff out of my house!"  
"I paid for half of this house! I have a right to it, you know. My name is on the mortgage."

"And who pays the mortgage every month? Me! You live with your parents!" I wasn't going to tell him about the apartment. That is my business with Martin, not Mac's.

"Fine, think what you want. It doesn't matter. I just want my stuff back."

"What stuff?"  
"Think carefully, Mac. The couch and chairs, the table and chairs, all the dishes and pots, pans, silverware, and kitchen utensils are all mine. And my dresser full of clothes also. I have had 2 weeks of clothes to live on for the past month! I need the rest of that, my bathroom stuff, books, movies, TV, everything, Mac!"

"Fine! I want my ring!"

"I gave that to you the night of the wedding! I sent it over with Martin!"

"I put it in the mailbox after you threw Ruthie's clothing out the window."

"You did not! It wasn't there and besides, there it is!" he grabbed my arm. "Ruthie, that is way bigger than the ring I gave you."

"I looked to Martin for support. "No, Martin gave it too me," I said quietly.

"I knew it! Rock on, Brewer!" He elbowed him in the rib cage. His anger melted. "I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"I should say so!" Simon looked like he was ready to jump him.

Mac led us into the living room and motioned for us to sit.

"Listen, when you graduated from college, my mom had just died in that fire and Margaret had broken up with me. I was depressed for a long time. When I saw you that day, I knew I had to have you. I thought maybe having a pretty girl toy would make me happy. I bet on you and I am so sorry. I didn't love you the way you deserved. I was into you for the money and that was wrong. I could never love you the way Martin does right now." We looked at each other, knowing that what he said was an understatement. "I am starting to go to a councilor. I know it doesn't fix what I did. But I need you to know that I am sorry for the way I treated you."

"I accept your apology. You are forgiven. I can't just forget what happened for 2 years of my life, but thank you for being honest with me." 3 sets of eyes were starting at me.

"Do you think God will forgive me?"

"Of course! God is much more forgiving than I will ever be," I told him and I hugged him. "Lets start over, okay?"

"All right!" He then introduced us to the blond. Her name is Tina.

"Well, we have to go and pack my stuff up and then unload it all at my new apartment."

"Ok, I will help you."

"Perfect! Thanks!"

For the next 45 minutes Simon, Martin, Mac, Tina, and I all loaded my stuff into the truck and then we were on our way. We pulled up to the apartment and moved all the stuff in. It now looked much smaller! Simon left Martin and I alone and we started putting things in places we agreed on. We put our stuff where we decided in the Master bedroom. We had paid people to paint since we were in such a rush to get moved in. The walls were a deep red color. The bedding I ordered is deep chocolaty brown. It is coming tomorrow or the day after. We moved on to the kitchen.

"I am so proud of you," Martin said, pulling me into him. "You didn't even have to forgive him. You didn't have to have compassion or mercy, but you did. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. I love you," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"I can't wait to make you Mrs. Martin Brewer."

"Me either. The second is only two weeks and one half weeks away, though. We can wait that long."

"I don't want to! I want it now! I want to marry you now!"

"I know, so do I. But we can't." I sighed. We are alone…no one would ever find out if…no! We only have a few weeks left! I put my thoughts aside and came back to the moment.

"I know, I know. Are you almost ready to move on to the living room?" I looked around. Everything in the kitchen was in it's place and the decorations were ready to hang. Then I looked at the clock o the stove. 12:01 AM.

"I am so tired! Lets do this room and the bedroom tomorrow."

"Ok. Your mom is coming over then, right?"

"Yes. I need to stop now, though. I don't think I will make it to the car!"

"Ok, I will take you back to your parent's house."

"That sounds so good. Bit really, I am so tired, I don't think I will make it to the elevator."

"I don't know what to tell you, Ruthie!" He started to leave. Then he ran back and bent down to let my get on his back. I laughed. We hadn't done this since high school. "Ready to go?"

"I would go anywhere with you."

**AN: ok, so I think this fic is over. I am either going to keep this one going for a long time or I am doing a sequel. I think a sequel would be better, but I don't know. Lets vote! Majority wins! Sequel or keep this one going?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Ok everyone this is the final chapter. I know it makes me sad too. But there will be a sequel set 3 years later! So you have that to look forward to! Yey! All right, here we go! R&R or I will be eternally sad! And I decided to not post he sequel until this chapter gets 55 reviews. Just 9 reviews, please! Then I will be happy!**

**Ruthie**

I woke up this morning in Martin's arms. They are so strong and in them I feel like anything is possible. I looked up. Our hotel suite is so nice! We stayed our first night as man and wife here before our cruise ship leaves at 4 o'clock this afternoon.

The curtains were closed and light was trying to peak in, but it was faded. I looked around. The tall ceiling had a reed cover and there was a large ceiling fan moving the air. The light yellow walls seemed beige in that light. There was a large balcony with a hot tube and fireplace.

Martin stirred.

"Good morning, Mrs. Brewer. Did you sleep well?" He looked at me slyly.

"Very well, thank you, Mr. Brewer. " I laughed and he kissed me. "Martin, stop! I have morning breath!"

"Mrs. Brewer, you are my wife now. I love you morning breath and all."

"Ok, then don't listen to me. I tried to warn you!" He smiled and kissed me again. I pushed him away with a laugh. "We have the rest of our lives, Martin! I want to see some of Florida, not just the hotel suite!" He pouted. "No, I am getting in the shower." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Fine!" He looked almost put out.

"I love you," I said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." I came back and kissed him, then got my stuff from my suitcase and went into the bathroom, carefully not locking the door.

We checked out around 3, an hour later than we had planned to be. We headed off to make sure out tickets were set and everything was on time. They took our luggage and loaded it onto the huge cruise ship. How they matched luggage to room is a mystery to me, but an hour later when we were shown our cabin, our luggage was there.

"How do you like the Imperial Suite, Mrs. Brewer?"

"Martin, this is all so perfect! I love you!" I kissed him. Our steward let himself out.

**Martin**

The weeks on the cruise ship passed all to quickly. I knew that as soon as we got back to Glen Oak we were going to be hit with the beginning of the school year rush with my going back to being both gym teacher and base ball coach and with Ruthie going back for her Master's degree in Literature. Today was the 2nd to the last day on the ship, so we decided to make the best of it. Tonight we are going to dinner and then we are going down to the once a week swing dancing night at the dance club. Ruthie and I both have enjoyed swing dancing for many years and we are actually very good. Ruthie actually wants to leave the room at least one evening, and I am ok with that.

The weather here is amazing! It is warm, very warm, but there is always a nice breeze to cool you off. Ruthie keeps wondering if we are spending too much money. I keep telling her we aren't and that everything is fine, but she doesn't listen. She insists that I spend far too much on her. I haven't told her yet about my inheritance money. She would still insist that we save all the money for emergencies, and as much as that is the smart thing to do, I don't care. I want the woman of my dreams to be happy and that is all that matters.

**Annie**

We pulled into the parking lot of the airport 10 minutes early. Most of the family was waiting at the house to welcome our newlyweds home, but Lucy and I decided to pick them up. They had been gone for 2 weeks on their cruise and everyone was anxious to see them home safe.

Lucy and I had planned a small get together of just family and the "replacements" at our house with pizza to eat. As much as I would love to be able to make a meal for all 16 of us, not including baby Kiera, Simon and Sandy's newest addition, I am getting older, as much as I hate to admit it. So, we ordered pizza. It isn't the best thing for Eric's heart condition, but one little treat wont kill him!

We walked into the terminal. Lucy looked at me very excited.

"What do you want to bet she comes back knocked up, Mom?"

"Lucy Camden! They are being careful, I am sure." Actually, I'm not so sure. Ruthie wants a baby so badly…

"I don't know Mom. My grammar teacher in high school got pregnant on her honeymoon. It is possible."

"Yes, but it is Ruthie's first time to…at least I hope it is her…oh, never mind! We will know soon enough." Lucy laughed. I really hate when she does that; makes every thing awkward. She is really good at that.

I turned around and looked at my watch. When I looked up, my youngest daughter was dropping her rolling suitcase and running toward me. She ran into my arms.

"I missed you so much, Mom! You would have loved the cruise ship! It was huge!"

"Hey, Mom." Martin hugged me too.

"Hey, son-in-law! You better be taking good care of my baby," I said jokingly.

"He is, Mom. Are we going back to the house?"

"Yes. We thought we would eat together and then send you home to unpack."

"That sounds perfect. Thank-you for arranging that!"

"Don't thank us! Lets just get out of here." We walked out to the car.

I watched Martin carefully. He opened the door for her. Then he kissed her gently and shut the door. Then he walked around to the other side of the car. He didn't act like he knew if she was pregnant. I doubt she is, but still. You can never be sure.

We pulled into our driveway. We helped martin and Ruthie with their luggage and came inside. Everyone was standing at the door, ready to welcome them home. Ruthie looked so surprised and she put one hand on her stomach. Lucy shot me an "I told you so" look. I shot her one that said, "We will see."

We eat our pizza while Ruthie and Martin told us of their exotic weeks of vacationing in the Caribbean.

It was just like old times when Simon teased Ruthie about her first night with Martin and Lucy looked putout when she was the last to find out about Sandy's new job. I had to stop Eric from trying to eat a third piece of pizza. Sam and David had finally convinced all the men to go outside to play baseball with Aaron, Brian, and them. That was when we had a chance to ask Ruthie.

"Sit, Ruthie. You look tired."

"I am fine, Mom. Why? I feel fine!"

"You know, now that I look closer, you do look fine. Very well, actually. Is there anything you want to tell us, Ruthie?"

"Nothing really that I want to share with my mother right now. Maybe my sister later, but nothing important." She flushed a little.

"Are you sure you are in your normal health? Nothing weird?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I am thirsty a lot. Although that is usual when you go to the Caribbean because of all the salt in the air."

"Ruthie, I am just going to ask since Mom is doing such a bad job. Are you pregnant?" Ruthie almost choked on her Pepsi.

"What would give you THAT idea?" Sandy looked rather amused.

"Well, I don't know, dear," I said. "It is quite possible…"

"I don't think so, Mom. Not since I am on my period right now." Sandy started laughing so hard she almost fell off the couch. Then we all started laughing. We were slightly off track on that one…

**Ruthie **

My family sure can pry sometimes, but I will never forget how good they are to me. I will never forget how wonderful my husband is. My husband, Martin. That tastes like sugar to my tongue just to say. I am Mrs. Martin Brewer for today, tomorrow, and forever more. I let out a small laugh. That sounds so corny to even think! I turned on the faucet and pumped the soap into my palm.

I have been thinking back to every moment I have spent with Martin over the past 9 years. Lets see, from the time I was 13 until now. No wait, that is 11 years! Wow, time does fly. I remember when he first came into our house. I was so confused because no one seemed to know him, and yet I felt like I knew him all along. I remember those times when I would be down and just simply need a hug. Martin was the first one there to scoop me up and whisper, "Your gonna make it, Ruthie. Don't let the world get you down." I remember the first time he told me he loved me. It was at the hospital and my dad was better than ever. It was May of 2007. And he sat me down. I still remember his exact words.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ruthie, I lived at your house. You were like a little sister to me, and then you...and then you grew up. And then I grew up, when Sandy and I had a baby—at least I tried to grow up, and I tried to do the right thing and marry Sandy. That's what I felt I should do. I love my son, and I'd do anything for him, and I really do care about her. But my heart was just never really in it, and that's maybe why I screwed up. I guess I've never really wanted things to work out, and whatever chance I had with her, with the relationship--a romantic relationship--well, I screwed that up."_

"_Isn't this the conversation you should be having with Sandy?" _

"_That's kind of funny, because I've had this conversation with Sandy. This was our conversation last weekend, when she told me she was marrying Jonathan, the doctor she's been going out with. But we didn't talk like you and I talk. It was more of a--it was more of a lecture from her than a conversation."_

"_You're all over the place. What are you trying to say to me? And whatever it is, you should start with an apology for not telling me that you were also dating Jane."_

"_I'm sorry, I am. I like Jane, she's really attractive...but not as attractive as you. I'm really physically attracted to you, and it feels incredibly awkward saying that. And also, I can't talk to Jane the way I can talk to you. And I think that if we can just start over, if we can agree to date each other and not date anyone else, and if you can let me be more than a friend...I think we could be really good together. _

"_What?_

"_I keep trying to treat you like a friend or a sister, but you're older now, I'm older, and that's not the way I see you. And we did kiss._

"_Yeah, we did."_

_(End Flashback)_

The dumbest thing I ever did was chose T-bone that day. He came back after the summer with his Dad and had gotten a girl pregnant in Alabama. He was moving there to be with her. I was alone then with no one to love me. It remained that way until I graduated from Crawford and started dating Mac. But everything is better now than if we had always had each other. We know the pain of being alone. We know how miserable we are when we aren't together. We now know how much we love each other. I know he will never leave me and he will always be with me. That is all I want and that is all I need.

"Ready to go, sweetie?" Martin said as I walked back into the living room. It was late, almost midnight and we were the last ones there.

"Yes, I am exhausted!"

"All right, goodnight Mom and Dad," he called. He gathered up our stuff and we started the short walk home. I started to quietly the song that was on my heart at the moment.

_I don't understand Your ways_

_Oh but I will give You my song_

_Give You all of my praise_

_You hold on to all my pain_

_With it You are pulling me closer_

_And pulling me into Your ways_

_Now around every corner_

_And up every mountain_

_I'm not looking for crowns_

_Or the water from fountains_

_I'm desperate in seeking, frantic believing_

_That the sight of Your face_

_Is all that I need_

_I will say to You_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it all_

_I believe this_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it all_

_I believe this_

_You're gonna be worth it_

_You're gonna be worth it_

_You're gonna be worth it all_

_I believe this_

_You're gonna be worth it_

_You're gonna be worth it_

_You're gonna be worth it all_

_I believe this_

Everything I have been through was worth it, just for this one singular split second in time with Martin's arm around my shoulder looking up at the stars, walking down the street I have lived all my life. That made all the pain worth it. He makes everything worth it.


End file.
